Encuentros Esperados
by Jez0209
Summary: Spike había decidido empezar una nueva vida lejos del Bebop; mas el destino tenía otros planes para él. Situado después del final de la serie. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno pues, este es mi primer fic de Cowboy Bebop. Siempre quise escribir algo sobre mi anime favorito pero la inspiración nunca llegaba, mejor dicho, la inspiración para algo que me pareciera decente. En fin, espero que les guste lo que me trajo mi inspiración hace un par de meses.**_

**Encuentros Esperados**

"_-¿Ya te vas? y ¿A dónde vas? No me engañas, se que estás pensando en irte, pero te dispararé antes de que… ¡Por qué nunca te inmutas ante nada!"_

Spike Spiegel se despertó de un sobresalto, un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo. Había pasado ya un año desde que él había decidido averiguar si realmente estaba "vivo" y desde entonces, no había pasado un solo día sin que tuviera sueños relacionados con el Bebop. Sus sueños sobre Julia y los Dragones Rojos había sido remplazados poco a poco por sueños que contenían recuerdos fragmentados de su vida en el Bebop; recuerdos que por más que había intentado, no había logrado borrar de su mente.

En esos sueños, algunas veces soñaba con Jet y otras con Ed y Ein; pero sobre todo, soñaba con Faye; su cabello oscuro y grandes ojos esmeralda lo atormentaban casi cada noche apenas lograba conciliar el sueño y curiosamente, esas eran las imágenes que se presentaban más nítidamente en su cabeza. Su sueño más recurrente con ella era el que había tenido esa mañana.

A menudo se preguntaba qué había sucedido con ellos, aunque trataba de no pensar mucho en eso; había decidido iniciar una nueva vida y tenía que cumplirlo. Lo había decidido así un año atrás, unos días después de haber despertado de un coma inducido que le había salvado la vida. Después de mucho pensarlo, comprendió que era lo mejor para Jet y Faye.

Spike suspiró con pesadez y se pasó una mano por su cabello empapado de sudor. Se levantó de la cama lentamente, un poco tembloroso a causa de la intensidad del sueño. Había parecido tan real que por un momento, al despertar, lo había hecho dudar de su realidad, para después recordar que seguía en su cuartucho en Júpiter, en una de las tantas colonias de mala muerte que existían ahí, de esas en las que nadie te hace preguntas si tú no las haces. Así eran las cosas por ahí.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se preparó para salir a la intemperie; era día de caza. Todavía utilizaba su usual conjunto de traje azul marino y camisa amarilla, sólo que ahora, debido al clima frío del lugar en donde se encontraba, lo había complementado con un grueso abrigo tipo gabardina. Spike abrió la puerta principal y sintió el viento frío golpear su rostro tan pronto como sus pies hicieron contacto con la superficie helada, cubierta de nieve tan blanca que enceguecía. Echó un vistazo alrededor; no había nadie, así que caminó con toda tranquilidad rumbo a un bar cercano que se encontraba a un par de calles de ahí. Spike no era un gran fan de salir a la calle y sólo lo hacía cuando era estrictamente necesario, como en ese momento, pues se estaba quedando sin dinero y era a ese bar al que acudía cuando necesitaba enterarse sobre alguna nueva recompensa. Como estaba sólo, se dedicaba a ir tras las presas pequeñas para no llamar la atención. Tenía que ser precavido, ya que al no haber encontrado su cuerpo y conociendo a Jet y Faye, seguramente tratarían de encontrarlo. Era por eso que había elegido ese planeta; porque supuso que a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlo en ese lugar y aunque lo hicieran, no lo encontrarían. Le había funcionado bien hasta ese momento y esperaba que siguiera así.

Era todavía temprano por la mañana, pero aún así, el bar estaba abierto, aunque un poco solitario. En ese planeta, la gente parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que no era extraño encontrar personas bebiendo desde tempranas horas. Ese bar era un punto de reunión conocido para los cazarrecompensas que pasaban por ahí, por lo que ni siquiera tenía que pedirle al cantinero que sintonizara _Big Shot. _

Spike se sentó en un banco y ordenó un whisky. Observaba a las presas del día con atención mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago de cuando en cuando. Ese día había varias presas potenciales; eran los hombres y mujeres más buscados por todo el sistema solar; Marte, Ganímedes, Tijuana. Al poco tiempo encontró a la presa perfecta. Su nombre era Tiago Fiatz y era buscado por asesinar a un oficial de policía de la ISSP. Era perfecto porque se encontraba allí mismo, en Júpiter, lo que no implicaría mayor esfuerzo de su parte. Eso estaba destinado a ser un golpe sencillo para el que ni siquiera tendría que utilizar su nave, la Swordfish II.

Unos minutos más tarde, Spike se encontró a si mismo indagando por aquí y por allá, haciendo las preguntas adecuadas a las personas correctas y pronto descubrió cual era el escondite de la presa y también que se iría de Júpiter ese mismo día. Tenía que apresurarse. Era su día de suerte, lo encontró a poca distancia de ahí. Era un hombre corpulento, de esos que con tan sólo verlos sabes que anda en algo turbio. Fue siguiéndolo sigilosamente por un rato hasta llegar a un estacionamiento baldío. Estaba a punto de hacerle notar su presencia cuando repentinamente, de la nada, una figura salió a su paso obligándolo a ocultarse detrás de una pared contigua. Era una mujer.

Spike bufó, cómo era posible que de todas las presas que habían aparecido ese día, otro cazarrecompensas se hubiera interesado en el mismo sujeto que él. Se asomó por un costado y miró a la mujer. Por algún motivo le resultaba extrañamente familiar y se encontró con que le era imposible despegar los ojos de ella. Repentinamente, la mujer se detuvo y él estuvo seguro de que lo hizo porque sintió que alguien la observaba. Se volvió y Spike comprendió qué era lo que le parecía familiar de ella. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo y había dejado que el fleco cayera libremente sobre sus ojos verdes; pero definitivamente era ella, la mujer en sus sueños, la inconfundible Faye Valentine.

Sabía que no debía, que era un error, pero aún así la siguió dentro del estacionamiento; su curiosidad le había ganado la partida. La observó por un rato mientras ella merodeaba por el estacionamiento buscando al hombre. Era tan típico de Faye cometer errores de ese tipo, andar por ahí sin cuidarse las espaldas. Era evidente que eso no iba a terminar bien y no pasaron muchos segundos antes de que todo sucediera tal y como Spike lo había supuesto; el hombre salió desde detrás de un pilar, se abalanzó sobre Faye y puso sus manos sobre su cuello para intentar asfixiarla, tomándola completamente desprevenida. En el acto, la Glock de Faye salió volando varios metros, así que ahora se encontraba en el piso, a merced del hombre.

La mente de Spike comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad; no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer. Era obvio que no la iba a dejar morir, pero tampoco podía aparecerse así, de repente; todavía no era el momento. Así que hizo lo único que le pareció más lógico en ese momento; sacó su pistola y disparó, matando al hombre al instante. El cuerpo sin vida del hombre se desplomó sobre Faye produciendo un ruido seco. Spike esperó unos instantes. Se sentía nervioso, inquieto, pues el hombre no se movía pero tampoco Faye. Tenía que hacer algo si no quería que muriera. Se acercó cautelosamente a ella para revisarle el pulso, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Puso dos de sus dedos sobre el cuello de Faye y se sintió aliviado al comprobar que todavía estaba con vida, pero inconsciente. Se quedo un rato de pie a su lado mientras decidía qué hacer. Fue en ese pequeño instante de duda que Faye abrió los ojos brevemente y lo miró, para después volver a perder la conciencia.

Spike se dio cuenta en ese momento, que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se volvieran a encontrar cara a cara.

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Las ****reviews**** se agradecerán infinitamente.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**He aquí el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el primero.**_

Faye despertó unas horas después, más a causa del frío que sentía que por otra cosa y se sintió horrorizada al comprobar que un hombre muerto se encontraba encima de ella; el hombre al que pretendía cazar para ser exactos. Se quitó el cuerpo de encima con dificultad y se incorporó. Se sentía aturdida y adolorida, además, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre que no era la de ella. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Se pasó una mano por el cuello inconscientemente en un intento por disminuir la molestia y comenzó a recordar; recordó que el imbécil que yacía tendido a su lado había tratado de asfixiarla, pero no recordaba haberlo matado. No podía haberlo hecho porque su pistola… su pistola había caído fuera de su alcance. Faye abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su izquierda; efectivamente, ahí estaba su pistola y el disparo, el disparo había llegado por la derecha y luego todo se había vuelto borroso, y después… no era posible, seguramente era un truco de su mente. Se puso de pie despacio para no marearse y se apoyó en el pilar que tenía al lado por unos segundos; fue hasta su pistola, la recogió y caminó tambaleante hasta llegar a su nave que se encontraba a pocos metros de allí. Una vez adentro, se relajó y en su cabeza repasó nuevamente los eventos de esa mañana. Nada de eso tenía sentido. Encendió el motor de la nave y despegó. Tenía que volver al Bebop.

* * *

-¡Vaya! Por fin llegas.- escucho decir a Jet tan pronto como entró al Bebop. Su voz provenía de la cocina -¿Pero qué te sucedió?- le preguntó preocupado al verla y notar que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

-No es nada.- musitó Faye sin darle mucha importancia -Tuve algunos problemas con una de las presas. No pude atrapar al segundo porque alguien lo mató antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-Ya veo.- dijo Jet. Notó las marcas en el cuello de Faye, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto. -¿Vas a cenar?

-No tengo hambre.- respondió con desgano -Me voy a la cama. Tuve un día muy difícil.

-De acuerdo, te guardaré un poco.- le aseguró Jet.

Faye se encerró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, boca arriba. En verdad estaba exhausta, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que le era imposible dormir; la imagen de Spike no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Faye se quedó mirando al techo, absorta, como lo había hecho muchas otras veces; tal y como lo había hecho la noche después de que Spike abandonara el Bebop un año atrás. Era extraño, pero era la única manera en que podía encontrar un poco de claridad algunas veces. Suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a rememorar como habían sido las cosas desde ese día.

No mucho cambió desde la partida de Spike. Jet se había resignado desde un principio y ella, ella había derramado las lágrimas necesarias, llorando hasta que ya no pudo más. Después, ambos decidieron seguir adelante, continuando con sus vidas de cazarrecompensas. En su caso, ella había optado por permanecer en el Bebop porque, como le dijo alguna vez a Spike, era el único lugar al que podía regresar, su único hogar. Se había dejado crecer el cabello como un recordatorio de que ya no debía mirar al pasado y ya no fumaba tanto como antes; había descubierto que uno de los atractivos de fumar era robarle los cigarros a Spike. En cuanto a Jet, él había seguido siendo el mismo de siempre y Faye lo admiraba por eso. De vez en cuando contactaban a Ed; a veces les pasaba información sobre presas y si la nave de su padre estaba cerca del Bebop, los visitaba junto con Ein.

Faye sonrió con melancolía a pesar de si y finalmente se dejo vencer por el cansancio mientras su mente evocaba momentos felices en el Bebop.

Se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente. Sólo había conseguido dormir un par de horas por la misma razón por la que le había sido difícil dormir en un principio: Spike Spiegel.

Decidió que no tenía ningún caso quedarse en la cama, además de que no había comido nada desde la mañana anterior; así que se levantó y fue hasta la cocina. Jet ya estaba allí, puntual como siempre, preparando el desayuno.

-Te levantaste temprano.- observó Jet cuando notó su presencia. -¿Acaso te caíste de la cama?

-Muy gracioso Jet.- replicó Faye con sarcasmo -No podía dormir.- dijo con fastidio mientras se sentaba -Además tenía hambre.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer?- preguntó Jet abruptamente, poniendo un plato de comida frente a Faye.

-Ya te lo dije Jet, tuve un pequeño contratiempo. La segunda presa trató de ahorcarme y alguien lo mató por mí.- dijo como si nada.

-Sólo a ti te suceden estas cosas. Te he dicho mil veces que debes ser más cuidadosa…

-Creo que vi a Spike.- lo interrumpió Faye, distraídamente. Como no lo miraba, no pudo ver la expresión de asombro que cubrió el rostro de Jet. Esperó en silencio su respuesta; sus ojos fijos en el plato que tenía frente a ella.

-Sabes que eso no es posible.- respondió secamente -Spike está muerto- añadió con dureza.

-Nunca encontramos su cuerpo Jet, creo… que él fue quien mato a ese hombre ayer.

Jet se sentó. Se veía confundido.

-Spike… él habría vuelto si estuviera vivo.- dijo Jet en un tono fúnebre, nostálgico.

-Tienes razón.- repuso Faye -No me hagas caso, debe ser el cansancio.- añadió pensativamente. Dicho esto, ambos se dispusieron finalmente a comer el desayuno; un silencio casi sepulcral acompañándolos en todo momento. Faye se levantó sin decir nada tan pronto terminó.

Una hora más tarde, Faye dejaba que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo libremente mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho Jet. Lo más probable era que tuviera razón, pero eso era algo que tenía que comprobar por si misma. Cerró la llave del agua y se preparó para emprender su búsqueda. Si Spike estaba vivo, ella lo iba a encontrar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Las reviews serán muy bien recibidas. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Muchas gracias a Harumigirl y liz-sakura por sus reviews. Les dedico este capítulo, aunque es tan corto que no sé si le podría llamar así. Que lo disfruten.**_

Spike Spiegel encendió un cigarro; su tercero al hilo. Estaba en el bar de siempre en su lugar de siempre. Nada de eso tenía algo de inusual o diferente, pues era parte de su rutina desde hacía un año; lo diferente era el nuevo significado que los cigarros habían tomado para él tres días atrás. Esos cigarros ahora los fumaba para matar el tiempo mientras esperaba a que quien fuera que lo estuviera buscando lo encontrara, porque él sabía que desde aquella tarde nevada de hacía tres días alguien había empezado a buscarlo; ese alguien siendo muy probablemente Faye Valentine. Esa era justamente la razón por la cual había decidido no huir más; la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no se iba a dar por vencida hasta encontrarlo. Lo había visto, así que ahora que tenía ella la certeza de que estaba vivo no había lugar en el Sistema Solar en el que pudiera ocultarse. A donde quiera que fuera, lo encontraría tarde o temprano.

Se sentía muy contrariado. Ese inesperado encuentro con Faye le había removido muchas cosas que él creía ya tener bajo control. Saber que ella estaba bien debía haberlo hecho sentir más tranquilo; sin embargo, había sucedido todo lo contrario. Ahora incluso dudaba de que su decisión de no volver hubiera sido la correcta. Desde aquél día en que la vio, la abrumadora sensación de no estar donde le correspondía le había inundado el alma. Pero por ahora, sólo le quedaba esperar.

Spike le dio una última calada a su cigarro y aplastó lo que quedaba de el en un cenicero que tenía a su alcance. Se levantó del banco con desgano y dejó un par de billetes en la barra del bar para cubrir su consumo; se puso su abrigo y se preparó para salir al frío de Júpiter.

No tenía nada que hacer, así que anduvo recorriendo las calles del quinto planeta sin rumbo fijo hasta que le pareció que era momento de volver a "casa". Ya estando allí, comió cualquier cosa y después tomó una siesta. Despertó unas horas más tarde sintiéndose todavía más aburrido y fastidiado, así que aunque no necesitaba dinero, decidió volver al bar para informarse sobre alguna nueva presa. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se detuvo justo a la entrada; sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo derecho de su gabardina y se puso uno en los labios. Estaba por encenderlo cuando escuchó el familiar click de algo apuntando contra su sien. Sonrió ligeramente con el cigarro todavía en los labios.

-Sabía que no estaba equivocada.- le dijo una voz femenina que él reconoció de inmediato. No podía ser otra que Faye Valentine la que le apuntaba con el arma.

-Esto es un déjà vu.- respondió Spike calmadamente.

La espera había terminado.

**¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es muy pequeño, pero no quise juntarlo con el que viene.**

**Subiré el capítulo IV antes de Navidad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Otro "capítulo" corto, nuevamente dedicado a __Harumigirl __y __liz-sakura__. Gracias por sus reviews!_**

**_También se lo dedico a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic. Que lo disfruten!_**

Faye abrió los ojos lentamente, muy lentamente y se quedó mirando al vacío mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Oscuridad y silencio, eso era todo lo que la rodeaba.

Lo primero que notó fue que no se encontraba en el Bebop y después se percató de que tenía un par de cobijas sobre su cuerpo para que mantuviera el calor.

-Dormiste demasiado.- dijo suavemente una voz de repente, sobresaltando a Faye. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron de inmediato en la dirección de dónde provenía esa voz. Aún en la penumbra, pudo distinguir la silueta larguirucha de un hombre cuyo rostro se vio repentinamente iluminado por la tenue luz anaranjada que provenía del cigarro que se había llevado a los labios. El olor a tabaco inundó la habitación rápidamente.

Faye se incorporó y al hacerlo sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza que la hizo cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó; tenía la voz enronquecida de tanto dormir -¿Y qué…? ¿Qué me pasó?

-Digamos que me tuve que defender de ti.- respondió Spike con indiferencia.

Faye lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, incrédula. Se quitó las cobijas de encima y al hacerlo, se estremeció cuando su piel entró en contacto con el ambiente helado de la habitación. Se levantó de la cama; tomó su chamarra del respaldo de una silla cercana y abandonó la habitación. Spike siguió cada uno de sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se decidiera a ir tras ella.

La encontró no muy lejos de ahí, sentada en la nieve, mirando hacia la nada. Se veía pensativa. Spike se acercó a ella con cautela y se detuvo a su lado. Se inclinó un poco para extenderle la cajetilla de cigarros; eso la sacó de su letargo. Sin mirarlo, tomó un cigarro de la cajetilla.

-Gracias.- musitó y se lo puso en los labios. Buscó en su chamarra algo para encenderlo, sin éxito, por lo que Spike terminó encendiéndoselo e hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Le dio una profunda calada y exhaló el humo lentamente.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- le preguntó.

-No fue difícil considerando que sabía dónde buscar.- replicó Faye, imperturbable.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos después de ese breve intercambio de palabras y se quedaron así por un rato. Spike no pudo evitar notar que Faye no había tocado su cigarro y que permanecía inerte entre sus dedos, consumiéndose en la mano que tenía apoyada sobre una rodilla. Sintió la absurda preocupación de que pudiera quemarse.

-¿Ya no fumas?- le preguntó, poniendo fin al incómodo silencio.

-Lo deje, es decir… estoy intentando dejarlo. Escuché que es malo para la piel.- le respondió con simpleza, sus ojos todavía fijos al frente.

Spike la observó con detenimiento; se había dado cuenta que ella no lo había mirado ni una sola vez y eso lo inquietaba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería así. No le dio tiempo de decirle nada pues Faye estrelló su cigarro contra la nieve helada y se puso inesperadamente de pie, tomando por sorpresa a Spike quien la miró con desconcierto.

-Tengo que regresar al Bebop.- dijo -Jet debe estar preocupado.- añadió mientras se sacudía nieve. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo momentáneamente al escuchar la voz de Spike.

-¿Cómo está Jet?- le preguntó. Faye dejó escapar un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Él… está convencido de que estás muerto.- respondió con aspereza y siguió avanzando. Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Spike mientras sus ojos seguían cada paso que ella daba hasta que se perdió de vista entre las casas.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo!**


End file.
